Mélanie Dermont
thumb|Mélanie Dermont Mélanie Dermont (de son vrai nom Mélanie Dambermont, mentionné parfois aussi dans les cartons de doublage), est une actrice et chanteuse belge pratiquant également le doublage, née le 17 mai 1983Fiche comédien sur Cineacteurs.be, consulté le 5 avril 2011. Biographie Elle est fille du comédien Jean-Paul Dermont et la petite-fille de l'artiste de music-hall Paul Dermont. Elle est diplômée de l'Institut des arts de diffusion. Théâtre * 2000 : Célia Fée, comédie musicale de Philippe Lafontaine : Célia Filmographie * 2003 : En territoire indien : Valentine Voxographie Cinéma Films thumb|100px|Sophia Bush thumb|100px|Nina Dobrev thumb|100px|Felicity Jones thumb|100px|Gabrielle Union * Sophia Bush dans : ** Les Colocataires (2011) : Mary ** Chalet Girl (2011) : Chloe * Sofia Carson dans : ** Tini : La Nouvelle Vie de Violetta (2016) : Melanie Diaz * Nina Dobrev dans : ** Le Monde de Charlie (2012) : Candice ** Cops : Les Forces du désordre (2014) : Josie Wiggle * Felicity Jones dans : ** Flashbacks of a Fool (2008) : Ruth adolescente ** Like Crazy (2011) : Anna * Gabrielle Union dans : ** Think Like A Man (2012) : Kristen ** Think Like A Man Too (2014) : Kristen * 1986 : Labyrinthe : Sarah (Jennifer Connelly2e doublage (2000)) * 2004 : Kamikaze Girls : Momoko Ryugasaki (Kyōko Fukada) * 2005 : The Dark : Ebrill (Abigail Stone) * 2005 : Shooting Dogs : Marie (Claire-Hope Ashitey) * 2005 : American Haunting : Betsy Bell (Rachel Hurd-Wood) * 2006 : Le Feu sous la peau : Katrina Skinner (Emily Barclay) * 2006 : SherryBaby : Sherry Swanson (Maggie Gyllenhaal) * 2006 : Wolfhound, l'ultime guerrier : Niilit l'esclave (Evgenia Sviridova) * 2006 : Puccini et moi : Grace (Gretchen Mol) * 2006 : Mini's First Time : Minerva « Mini » Droggs (Nikki Reed) * 2007 : Ghost Son : Thandi (Mosa Kaiser) / Martin (Jake David Matthewson) * 2007 : La ragazza del lago d'Andrea Molaioli : Silvia Nadal (Heidi Caldart) * 2007 : 32A : Ruth Murray (Sophie Jo wasson) * 2007 : : Yasmine (Nathalia Ramos) * 2008 : Sex Addict : Crackwhore (Eleonore Hendricks) * 2008 : Acolytes : Chasely (Hanna Mangan-Lawrence) * 2007 : I Know Who Killed Me : Dakota Moss (Lindsay Lohan) * 2008 : Max Manus: Man of War : Solveig Johnsrud (Viktoria Winge) * 2008 : Far Cry : Katja Chernov (Natalia Avelon) * 2008 : BloodRayne : Sally (Teona Galgotiu) * 2009 : Hot Babes : Bambi Cummings (Rachel Specter) * 2009 : Miss March : Cindy Whitehall (Raquel Alessi) * 2009 : Marcello Marcello : Elena Del ponte (Elena Cucci) * 2009 : I Love You, Beth Cooper : Cameron « Cammy » Alcott (Lauren London) * 2009 : After.Life : Anna Taylor (Christina Ricci) * 2009 : Lesbian Vampire Killers : Trudi (Ashley Mulheron) * 2009 : Circle of Eight : Jessica (Austin Highsmith) * 2009 : Beautiful : Suzi (Tahyna Tozzi) * 2009 : Tucker Max : Histoires d'un serial fucker (I Hope They Serve Beer in Hell) : Lara (Marika Dominczyk) * 2009 : The Six Wives of Henry Lefay : Sarah Jane (Jenna Dewan) * 2009 : Observe and Report : Nell (Collette Wolfe) * 2009 : Run Bitch, Run : Karla (Patricia Grant) * 2009 : Code 77 : Zoe (Lucy Evans) * 2009 : Barbarossa : L'Empereur de la mort : Eleonora (Kasia Smutniak) * 2009 : Chatterbox : Jess (Grace Tyson) * 2009 : Ratko: The Dictator's Son : Holly (Katrina Bowden) * 2009 : Happy Ever Afters : Geraldine (Jill Murphy) * 2009 : Amore : Delfina / Monica * 2010 : Le Pacte du mal : Ainhoa (Clara Lago) * 2010 :Soul Kitchen : Lucia Faust (Anna Bederke) * 2010 : Love Ranch de Taylor Hackford : Christina (Scout Taylor-Compton) * 2010 : Skyline : Denise (Crystal Reed) * 2010 : Operation Endgame : la papesse (Maggie Q) * 2010 : Unrivaled : Kara (Jordan Madley) * 2010 : Mother and Child : Lucy (Kerry Washington) * 2010 : La Machine à démonter le temps : Jenny (Lyndsy Fonseca) * 2010 : Terror Trap : Sidney (Lacey Minchew) * 2010 : The Troll Hunter : Johanna (Johanna Mørck) * 2010 : Ramona et Beezus : Beezus Selena Gomez * 2010 : The Runaways : Joan Kristen Stewart * 2010 : Furry Vengeance : Amber (Skyler Samuels) * 2010 : Steppin' 2 : Nikki (Tika Sumpter) * 2010 : Cheeky Girls : Hanna (Selina Sbirin Muller) * 2011 : Une soirée d'enfer : Wendy Franklin (Anna Faris) * 2011 : Gantz Revolution : Tae Kojima (Yuriko Yoshitaka) * 2011 : Nic and Tristan Go Mega Dega : Aubrey (Lindsey Shaw) * 2011 : Your Highness : Belladonna (Zooey Deschanel) * 2011 : Killing Bono : Gloria (Krysten Ritter) * 2011 : Snipper Reloaded : Kelli Van Brunt (Kayla Privett) * 2011 : Tomorrow, When the War Began : Ellie Linton (Caitlin Stasey) * 2011 : Conspiration : Anna Suratt (Evan Rachel Wood) * 2012 : Didi Hollywood : Didi (Elsa Pataky) * 2012 : Homewrecker : Sharon (Shelley Calene-Black) * 2012 : Cheeky Girls 2 : Hanna (Selina Sbirin Muller) * 2012 : Mysteria : Lavinia (Meadow Williams) * 2017 : Moonlight : Teresa (Janelle Monáe) * 2017 : On l'appelle Jeeg Robot : Alessia (Ilenia Pastorelli) * 2017 : : Karen (Imogen Poots) * 2017 : Get Out : Georgina (Betty Gabriel) * 2018 : : Olivia Barron (Lucy Hale) Films d'animation * Musa dans ** Winx Club : Le Secret du royaume perdu (2007) ** Winx Club 3D : Aventure magique ! (2010) ** Winx Club : le Mystère des Abysses (2015) * Grace dans ** Barbie et la Magie de la mode (2010) ** Barbie apprentie princesse (2011) * Zuma dans ** Barbie et le Secret des sirènes (2010) ** Barbie et le Secret des sirènes 2 (2012) * Rainbow Dash dans ; ** Equestria Girls (2013) ** Equestria Girls Rainbow Rocks (2014) ** My Little Pony Equestria Girls : Friendship Games (2015) ** My Little Pony Equestria Girls : La Légende d'Everfree (2016) ** My Little Pony : Le Film (2017) * 2004 : La Tour au-delà des nuages : Sayuri * 2007 : Le Petit Roi Macius : Hanna * 2009 : Kérity, la maison des contes * 2009 : Pokémon : Arceus et le Joyau de la vie * 2009 : Barbie et les Trois Mousquetaires : Miette * 2012 : Le Petit GruffaloFiche du film sur abusdecine.com : le petit Gruffalo * 2012 : Couleur de peau : miel : Françoise * 2013 : Le Petit Corbeau : le castor fille * 2013 : Barbie : Mariposa et le Royaume des fées : Willa * 2014 : Barbie et la Porte secrète : Romy * 2015 : Barbie: Rock et Royales : Rayna et Zia Télévision Téléfilms thumb|100px|Sofia Carson thumb|100px|Bridgit Mendler * Sabrina Carpenter dans ** Babysitting Night (2016) : Jenny Parker * Sofia Carson dans ** Descendants 2 (2017) : Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine ** Descendants 3 (2019) : Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine ** Dans Descendants, 1er film de la franchise, la VF est Séverine Cayron.'' * Bridgit Mendler dans ** ''Lemonade Mouth (2011) : Olivia White ** Bonne chance Charlie, le film (2011) : Theodora « Teddy » Duncan * 2007 : L'École de tous les talents : Pauline Fossil (Emma Watson) * 2008 : Warbirds : Hoodsy Smith (Lucy Faust) * 2008 : Les Aventures de Food Boy : Justine (McCall Clark) * 2009 : Un amour éternel : Effie (Ciera Payton) * 2010 : Lolita malgré moi 2 : Hope Plotnik (Nicole Gale Anderson) * 2010 : Starstruck : Rencontre avec une star : Jessica Olson (Danielle Campbell+ Chant : Anna Margaret ) * 2010 : Lake Placid 3 : Ellie (Kacey Barnfield) * 2011 : Avalon High : Un amour légendaire : Allie Pennington (Brittany Robertson) * 2012 : Let It Shine : Roxanne Andrews (Coco Jones) * 2016 : Le Swap : Sassy Gaines (Kiana Madeira) Séries télévisées thumb|100px|Freema Agyeman thumb|100px|Sabrina Carpenter thumb|100px|Katie Stevens * Freema Agyeman dans : ** Doctor Who (2005-2009) : Martha Jones ** Torchwood (2006) : Martha Jones * Sabrina Carpenter dans : ** Le Monde de Riley (depuis 2014) : Maya Hart ** Soy Luna (2016-2018) : elle-même * Sofia Carson dans : ** Soy Luna (2016-2018) : elle-même * Bridgit Mendler dans ** Bonne chance Charlie (2010-2013) : Theodora « Teddy » Duncan ** Violetta (2012-2015) : elle-même * Katie Stevens dans : ** Faking It (2014-2016) : Karma Ashcroft ** De celles qui osent (depuis 2017) : Jane Sloan * 2004 : Fréquence 4 : Florence (Florencia Otero1er doublage (2004)) / Malvina (Guadalupe Alvarez Lucchia2e doublage (2007)) * 2004-2005 : La Vie comme elle est : Jackie Bradford (Missy Peregrym) * 2004-2009 : Shameless : Mandy Maguire (Samantha Siddall) * 2005-2006 : Sleepover Club : Jessy (Monique Williams) * 2005-2008 : Blue Water High : Surf Academy : Fiona « Fly » Watson (Sophie Luck) * 2005-2008 : Mandrake : Bebel (Erika Mader) * 2006-2008 : Family Mix : Lena Schneider (Josefine Preuß) * 2007-2008 : Soko : Renata/ Nina/ Max/ Lara * 2007-2011 :Fioricenta : Bichette/ Nina/ Zulena/ Lila/ Andrea * 2008 : Survivors : Jenny * 2008 : De tout mon cœur : Louise Sanetti (Silvina Acosta) * 2008 : Capadocia : Andrea (Paulina Gaitán) * 2008-2009 : Dalziel and Pascoe : Kim/ Frida * 2008-2010 : Big Barn Farm : Filou le chiot * 2008-2011 : Imagination Movers : Nina (Wendy Calio) * 2008-2011 : Le Renard : Nina / Constance / Kerstin * 2009 : Vermist : Isabelle / Sabrina / Kimberley * 2009 : Sanctuary : Sophie (Katharine Isabelle) (saison 1) * 2009 : Alerte Cobra, saison 13 : Sarah * 2009 : Big and Small, saisons 1-2 : Véra * 2009 : M.I. High : Avril * 2009 : MacKenzie Falls : Penelope (Leslie-Anne Huff) * 2009-2010 : 10 Things I Hate About You : Kat Stratford (Lindsay Shaw) * 2009-2011 : Filhos do Carnaval : Rosana (Roberta Rodrigues) * 2009-2012 : Les Vies rêvées d'Erica Strange : Jenny (Paula Brancati) * 2010 : Satisfaction, saison 3 : Amy (Camille Keenan) * 2010 : Unnatural History : Whitney (Ashley Leggat) * 2010 : Genesis : L'Origine du crime, saison 2 : Sofia (Juana Acosta) * 2010 : Paradox : Leah / Dione ( ? ) * 2010 : Skeleton Creek : Sarah Fincher (Sarah Fincher) * 2010-2011: Yo Gabba Gabba! : Toodee * 2010-2011 : Jake et Blake : Annie (Melanie Green) * 2010-2011 : Hellcats : Marti Perkins (Alyson Michalka) * 2011-2012 : Power Rangers : Samurai : Emily (Brittany Anne Pirtle) * 2010-2012 : Misfits : Sam (Anna Koval) / Melissa (Kehinde Fadipe) * 2011-2012 : Winners and Losers : Sophie Wong (Melanie Vallejo) * 2011-2013 : Anubis : Nina Martin (Nathalia Ramos) * 2012-2013 : Call the Midwife : Jenny Lee (Jessica Raine) * 2012 : Hit and Miss : Riley (Karla Crome) * 2012 : Franklin and Bash : Carmen Phillips (Dana Davis) * 2012 : La Diva du divan : Viviva Stevens (Jaime Lee Kirchner) * 2013 : Hart of Dixie : Didi Ruano (Nadine Velazquez) * 2013 : Boss : Mona Fredricks (Sanaa Lathan) * 2013 : Nashville : Juliette Barnes (Hayden Panettiere) * 2013 : Marvin Marvin : Henry (Jacob Bertrand) * 2013 : Masters of Sex : Virginia Johnson (Lizzy Caplan) * 2013 : Underemployed : Laura (Angel M. Wainwright) * 2013 : Marvin Marvin : Henry (Jacob Bertrand) * 2013 : Ice Cream Girls : Serena (Lorraine Burroughs) / Serena jeune (Georgina Campbell) * 2013 : Amour, Gloire et Beauté : Maya Avant (Karla Mosley) * 2012-2013 : Mariée à un Jonas Brothers : Danielle Jonas * 2013 : The Mob Doc : Dr Olivia Wilcox (Jaime Lee Kirchner) * 2013 : Saving Hope : Rikki Wilkins (Vanessa Morgan) * 2013-2016 : Masters of Sex : Virginia Johnson (Lizzy Caplan) * 2014 : Hit the floor : Ahsha Hayes (Taylour Paige) * 2014 : The red Road : Paige (Brooke Montalvo) * 2014-2015 : Helix : Anana (Luciana Carro) * 2015 : The Returned : Lena Winship (Sophie Lowe) * 2015 : Flesh and Bone : Yasmine (Dionne Figgins) * 2015-2016 : Bella et les Bulldogs : Bella Dawson (Brec Bassinger) * 2015-2017 : Chewing Gum : Tracey Gordon (Michaela Coel) * 2016-2017 : Dirk Gently, détective holistique : Farah Black (Jade Eshete) * 2016-2017 : Underground : Rosalee (Jurnee Smollett-Bell) * depuis 2017 : Kally's Mashup, la voix de la pop : Nicole Delon (Camila Mateos) * 2018 : Champions : Britney (Mouzam Makkar) * depuis 2018 : Monica Chef : Vanessa Salazar (María de Nati) Séries d'animation * Sofia Carson dans ** Descendants : Génération méchants (2015-2017) : Evie, la fille de la Méchante Reine * 1997 : Franklin / Benjamin : Harriet * 1997 : Pokémon : Zoé / Carolina / Clem * 1998 : Elle et lui : Tsukino Miyazawa * 1999 : Le Monde secret du Père Noël : Thoren * 2004 : Initial D, 4e étape : Natsuki Mogi * 2004 : Zorori le magnifique : Najo * 2004 : Fantastic Children : Helga * 2004-en cours : Winx Club : Musa * 2004 : Mermaid Melody : Hanon Hosho * 2005 : Gun X Sword : Carmen 99 * 2005-2006 : Black Cat : Tanya * 2006 : Ayakashi: Japanese Classic Horror * 2007-2008 : L'Île des défis extrêmes : Brigitte * 2007-2009 : School of Vampires : Stocker / Klot * 2007-2012 : Naruto Shippuden : Hikari Uchiwa * 2008 : Cédric : Chen (saison 3) * 2008 : Les Bisounours : Aventure à Bisouville : Toutaquin / Toufou. * 2008-2012 : Les Saturdays : Zak Saturday * 2008-2011 : Martha Speaks : Marina (la maman) * 2009 : Angelina Ballerina : Pauline * 2009 : Humpf : Humpf * 2009 : Le Dino Train : Laura / Oren / Derek / Annie * 2009 : Ciné défis extrêmes : Brigitte * 2009-2010 : Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom : Barnabé * 2009-2011 : Poppixie : Floxi * 2010 : Dive Olly Dive : docteur Kate * 2010 : Jungle Junction : Hippobus / Beetlebugs * 2010 : Beyblade: Metal (série) : Kenta * 2010 : Défis extrêmes : La Tournée mondiale : Brigitte * 2010 : Mermaid Melody Pitchi Pitchi Pitch : Hanon * 2010 : Chloe's Closet : Lillian « Lil » McGwire * 2010-2011 : La Vie de Rosie : Petit Ourson * 2010-2012 : Avengers : L'Équipe des super-héros : Black Widow * 2010-2012 : Kick Kasskoo : Brianna * 2010-2012 : Super Why! : Rouge Cerise * 2010-2012 : Polly Pocket : Lila/ Shani * 2010-2013 : Monster High : Clawdeen Wolf / Operetta / Spectra Vondergeist * 2010-2014 : Ça bulle ! : Chelsea * 2010-??? : My Little Pony : Rainbow Dash * 2011 : Beyblade: Metal Masters : Kenta * 2011 : Marvel Anime: Wolverine : agent Tsukino * 2011-2012 : Rated A for Awesome : Théra * 2012 : Beyblade: Metal Fury : Kenta * 2012 : Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal : Cathy / Hart Tenjo * 2012 : '' Shugo chara '' : Amu Hinamori * 2012 : Le Petit Spirou« Pixar sur Sambre », Lalibre.be, 24 mars 2012. : le petit Spirou * 2012-2013 : Mademoiselle Zazie : Max * 2013 : Kid vs. Kat : Coop * 2013-2014 : Littlest Pet Shop (2012) : Whitney Biskit * 2013-2015 : Henry Câlimonstre : Summer * 2013 : Ever After High : Melody Piper * 2014-2015 : K3 (série télévisée) : Kylie * 2014-2017 : Shérif Callie au Far West : Shérif Callie * 2014-2018 : Star Wars Rebels : Sabine * 2016 : Défis extrêmes : Pétaouchnok Express : Jennifer, Élodie, Ambre, Marie * 2016 : Le Monde des Winx (série dérivée de Winx Club) : Musa Génériques chantés * Humpf * Can You Teach My Alligator Manners * Pokémon : Combats galactiques (saison 12) * Tristan et Iseut Fiche du film sur le site du Centre national de l’audiovisuel (CNA). *''Dinotopia : À la recherche de la pierre solaire'' * Joe et Jack Voix off * depuis 2005 : Jardins et Loisirs sur la RTBF Notes et références Liens externes * Mélanie Dermont sur IMDb * Mélanie Dermont sur Cinémotions.com * Voxographie sélective de Mélanie Dermont (animation) sur Planète-jeunesse * Voxographie sélective de Mélanie Dermont (animation) sur AnimeLand Dermont Mélanie Dermont Mélanie Dermont Mélanie Dermont Mélanie